1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of snappingly engageable members of synthetic resin for snappingly engaging two parts of a snap fastener such as a snap botton for use on a garment or a bag, or a cord stopper, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional snappingly engageable members of synthetic resin for snap fasteners such as snap buttons are disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 39-11309 published Apr. 30, 1964 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 43-4035 published Feb. 14, 1968, for example. These known snappingly engageable members comprise a male member having an annular stud projecing from one side of a base and a female member having an annular socket on a base. The male and female members can be combined with each other by inserting the annular stud snappingly into the annular socket.
One problem with the known snappingly engageable members is that care should be taken in assembling them since the male and female members are structurally different from each other and have to be sorted out from each other.